Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (film)
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is a 2003 American animated adventure comedy film based on the Japanese pop rock group [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puffy_AmiYumi Puffy AmiYumi]. It was directed by Scott O'Brien, produced by Renegade Animation and Cartoon Network and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, with animation provided by Rough Draft Studios. The film features a ensemble cast with Janice Kawaye and Grey DeLisle as the main characters, alongside Keone Young, Jeffrey Tambor, Renée Zellweger, Patrick Warburton, Susan Egan, Olivia Holt, Bebe Neuwirth, Jennifer Coolidge, Fred Stoller, Raven-Symoné, Bella Thorne, Rob Paulsen, Samuel L. Jackson, Brad Garrett, Andy Dick, Tom Kenny, Angela Bassett, Melba Moore, Phil LaMarr, Aubrey Plaza, and John Rhys-Davies. In Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Ami goes out on a journey of twists with her friend, Yumi and turns to get back Kaz Industries after his second-in-command replacement, Julie. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was released on July 18, 2003 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $173 million worldwide against a $76 million budget and later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. This film along with fellow Victor Hugo Pictures animated film [https://victor-hugo-pictures.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Hedgehog Super Hedgehog], Sony Pictures's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Triplets_of_Belleville The Triplets of Belleville], Disney's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brother_Bear Brother Bear] and Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo were nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature in 2003, ultimately losing to Finding Nemo. It was the second Cartoon Network theatrical film, first being [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls_Movie The Powerpuff Girls Movie]. The film made its television debut on Cartoon Network on November 12, 2004 to promote the TV Series based on this film. Due to its success, the film was spun off into a Cartoon Network television series titled Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, which premiered on November 19, 2004 and ended on June 27, 2006. A sequel, ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2'', was released on September 8, 2006. Plot In 1992, Ami Onuki is an aspiring young musician from Machida, Tokyo who idolizes Kaz, an duo's well-intentioned yet money-grubbing manager, whose successes are usually balanced out by his foolish decisions, Ami buy a cat named Tekirai to assist her father Phil Onuki. When Phil's neighborhood confronts them, Tekirai panics and wreaks havoc in the outside, leaving Phil in debt. To help Phil pay for the damages and starting to be singer and musician , Ami decides to move to United States, hoping to present Tekirai to Kaz Industries in order to get a job there; despite objections from her mother Jane, Phil encourages Ami to pursue her dream, as he gave up her musical ambitions for forming a band and has regretted it ever since. Upon arrival at United States, Ami is kicked out from Kaz Industries by her second-in-command Julie, who in Kaz's absence has stopped producing band, thereby "Pop rock" band who are unable or refuse to play for them. Juile's father, Bill Blake, runs the Abandon Shop, a facility that collects scrap and broken parts with trucks, and melts them to create ashes. Ami meets Yumi Yoshimura under friendly circumstances; after her interest in rock music, he is taken in by Yumi and his fellow friends, known collectively as the "Gangs" (Which they don't appears on TV show itself): her brother John, Wendy, Marshall, Sara, and their boarding father Uncle James. Word of Ami and Yumi becoming bandmates, and both is hailed as a local band after she and the gang help to make theirself into pop rock band, although they are eventually unable to cope with the demand due to the rock shortage. Ami also receives news that Phil is in dire need of rock band. Hoping to enlist Kaz's help, Ami and Yumi attend the Kaz concert (where he is reputed to make an appearance), only for Julie to announce that he will not attend. Enraged, Ami publicly berates Julie, who orders her security team to eliminate him. Ned Davidson (Which is also not appear on TV show itself), a Kaz Industries executive opposed to Juliet's plans, rescues Ami and Yumi. Yumi is captured by a truck and taken to the Abandon Shop, where she discovers Bill and Julie's plan to use a heavily-armed fleet of Super-trucks to destroy all of instruments throughout the city in order to make them into more ashes, and escapes. Meanwhile, Ami and Ned fly to Kaz's mansion, where Ami confronts Kaz, imploring him to return to Kaz Industries. A disgruntled Kaz reveals that Julie's greed and business sense won over his idealism in the management of Kaz Industries, and orders Ami to leave. Crushed, Ami calls her parents, intending to return to Machida, Tokyo, but Phil convinces her to stay and fight for his dreams. As the Gangs arrive to bid Ami farewell, Yumi reveals Bill and Julie's plot; Ami rallies Ned and the Gangs to stop them. They are soon joined by Kaz, who has regained his resolve, having realized how much he and his ideals meant to Ami. The group returns to Kaz Industries where Kaz fires Julie, but Julie knocks him unconscious, planning on arrested him as well. Ami, Ned and the Gangs (who have left John and Uncle James behind for their safety) rescue Kaz, but Julie intercepts them and chases them towards the Abandon Shop, where Kaz drops off their magnet truck and rolls into the processing area. After creating improvised weapons, Ami, Ned and the Gangs confront Bill before he can melt him down in her furnace. Outnumbered by Bill's workers, John and Uncle James join them with an army of grateful people that Puffy AmiYumi had become more popular. Ned, the gangs and the people battle the workers while Jang-Keng and Tekirai duels with Bill, who is destroyed when he falls into his own furnace; Ami and Kaz immobilize the Super-trucks and defeat Julie, leaving her tied up and hanging from the ceiling alongside her more polite mother, Taking control of Kaz Industries once again, Kaz promises to become a manager, available to Ami and Yumi. Later, Kaz holds a public ceremony in Machida, Tokyo, where he nominates Ami and Yumi as his new second-in-command and eventual successor. Phil provides Ami with new leader; as a final gift thanking her for always believing in her, he gives her a Guitar instrument to fulfill her dreams of being a pop rock band. After a shaky start, Ami leads her family, Ned, Yumi and her gangs, Kaz and the townspeople in a rousing rendition of "Bad to the Bone". In the mid-credits scene, Julie asks where Bill is. her mother states that her father died, Julie groans. Cast * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, an idealistic young pink-haired girl and aspiring musician. ** Lorraine Nicholson as Young Ami ** Liliana Mumy as Younger Ami ** Grace Rolek as Youngest Ami * Jeffrey Tambor as Ned Davidson, a level-headed executive at Kaz Industries and Ami's love interest, However, He is not appear on TV Series of the same name. * Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura, a mature blue-haired girl who befriends Ami. * Keone Young as Kaz, a money-grubbing manager and the owner of Kaz Industries. * Aubrey Plaza as Julie Lorelei, the treacherous, greedy right-hand-man of Kaz, and Bill Blake's daughter, She was also voiced Lara Jill Miller on TV Series of the same name. * John Rhys-Davies as Bill Blake, the tyrannical owner of the Abandon Shop. * Patrick Warburton as John Yoshimura, a feisty red-haired boy who is Yumi's younger brother. * Renée Zellweger as Wendy, a pessimistic yellow-haired girl who befriends Ami. * Fred Stoller as Uncle James, a fatherly guy who takes in boy and girl. * Rob Paulsen as Marshall, a large, friendly orange-haired boy who befriends Ami along with his mute companion Sara. * Samuel L. Jackson as Phil Onuki, Rodney's father and a dishwasher at Gunk's. * Dianne Wiest as Jane Onuki, Rodney's mother. * Frank Welker as Tekirai, Ami's pet cat and sidekick. ** Welker also voices a Jang-Keng. * Brad Garrett as Mike Darling, a receptionist at Kaz Industries and Yumi's love interest. * Andy Dick as Don, the gate keeper at Kaz Industries * Tom Kenny as Corey Proctor, Phil's rude, inconsiderate boss. More Coming Soon. Category:2003 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Animated films about musical Category:2003 comedy films Category:American films Category:2003 animated films Category:Films set in Japan Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s animated comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:American animated comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American flash animated films Category:Films set in United States Category:American adventure films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American animated adventure films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Animated adventures films Category:Animated comedy films